


Pain

by angvlicmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angvlicmish/pseuds/angvlicmish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can choose to transfer your wounds and your pain to your soulmate by touch, whether it’s only a small portion of it or all of it. You can only do it when both soulmates are awake and once it’s done you can’t transfer it back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

“Hey, angel. How you going?” Dean says, as he toes off his boots and hangs his jacket up. Cas grunts.

“Grading papers but I’m not being very successful.” Cas replies, raising his hand to rub at his forehead.

“Why not? You got another one of those killer headaches?” Dean asks, strolling over to where his husband is sitting at the kitchen table.

“Yes.” Cas grumbles, slumping back in his chair.

“Well, here, let me take that for you.” Dean says, leaning down to rest his chin atop of Cas’ head.

“No, Dean, you don’t have to do that.” Cas mumbles, tilting his head to look up at Dean.

“Yes, I do. And I’m not even doing anything anyway. I’m about to crash on the couch and watch some Dr Sexy. You on the other hand are actually doing work. So c’mon, hit me up.” Dean says, giving Cas’ his best puppy dog eyes. Cas huffs.

“Fine.” Dean blinks once and there it is.

“Geez, how do you even do any work with this thing?” Cas laughs.

“I don’t.” he replies, tilting his head again to look at Dean. “I love you.”

Dean smiles.

“I know.”

\---

Dean’s eyes flutter open, coming face to face with an empty bed. All of a sudden there’s a yelp and he follows the noise until his eye’s land on the bathroom where his husband is holding a shaver in his hand.

Cas huffs, turning and walking over to where Dean is still lying.

“Dean, I cut my face again. Can you just take a little bit?” Cas asks, with the most ‘I can’t say no to that’ look ever. Dean rolls his eyes.

“Fine. Only because I love you.” Dean says, reaching his hand over to grasp Cas’.

Cas winks and then suddenly a shot of pain courses through him. Wait, what?

Dean’s jaw drops, and he looks up to see Cas smiling at him - no grinning - from ear to ear.

“You fucker. Would you like to tell me exactly why I have a pain in my ass that feels like I’ve just been pounded over and over?” Dean asks, pulling Cas down onto the bed and climbing on top of him.

Cas shrugs. “I’m sorry, Dean. My hand must’ve slipped.” Dean huffs out a laugh.

“That’s not fair and you know it.”

“How is that not fair? I have to deal with this nearly every time we have sex. You don’t have to deal with anything.” Cas pouts, crossing his arms over his naked chest.

“Hey, I have to deal with…you know…leg pain. I mean, they’re really the driving force and after a while…they get tired…and sore.”

Cas rolls his eyes, not having any of it.

“So, what? You just purposely cut your face shaving just to get back at me?”   
Cas rolls his eyes even more this time.

“Of course not. It was just an accident but also a great opportunity that I just couldn’t let go.” he says, grinning up at Dean.

“Fine you win this time. But hey if you’re gonna keep doing this then maybe I’ll just have to start taking things slow rather than rough.” Dean says, a smirk plastering his face.

“Like you’ll be able to resist me.” Cas retorts, wrapping his legs around Dean’s waist. Cas gives him a responding smirk and Dean knows he’s lost this one.

“Touché. I just love you and your ridiculously hot body way too much.” Dean says with a sigh, slumping down on top of Cas. Cas lets out a rush of air at the impact but then dissolves into laughter. “And if my ass wasn’t so fucking sore, I would make rough, rough love to you.”

\---

“Ah, shit!” Dean shouts, pulling his finger away and gripping it tightly. 

“What’s wrong?” Cas asks, concern in his voice as he rushes into the kitchen.

“I just burnt my finger on our piece of shit stove!” Dean grumbles, kicking his foot against it.

“Hey, calm down. Doing that isn’t going to make you feel any better. Here, give some to me.” Cas says, quickly reaching out and taking Dean’s hand.

Dean feels a wave of relief hit him when half of the pain is gone.

“Oh, wow, this really is a nasty burn.” Cas states, now gripping the base of his own finger.

“Well, what did ya think before? You thought I was just being a wuss?” Dean retorts, stepping over to the sink and turning the tap on.

“I never said that.” Cas huffs, shoving his own finger under the cool running water next to Dean’s. “I mean, I might have implied…”

Dean snorts, elbowing Cas in the side. “I hate you.” Cas laughs, bumping his shoulder gently into Dean’s and resting his chin on top of it.

“You love me.” Dean turns his own head, their noses mushing together.

“Hmm, I do.” Dean says, kissing Cas on the lips. “I really do.” But before Dean can go in for another kiss, Cas lifts his head off of Dean’s shoulder, twisting around to look at the kitchen.

“Wait, what’s that smell?”

“Ah, shit! Dinner’s burning!” Dean shouts, kicking their piece of shit stove for the second time today.

\---

Dean’s sits in front of the toilet, his head pounding and his insides feeling like they’ve been turned inside out. But that’s not even the worst bit. Cas is standing just out of reach and the little shit is laughing.

“Oh, c’mon, Cas! I’ve taken a fair share of your pain! Remember that time you fainted and fell down the stairs!”

Cas only laughs harder, bringing his hand up to wipe at his eyes. “Yes, but Dean I didn’t choose to faint and fall down the stairs. You chose to go out last night and get wasted, okay. And also I had to basically carry your drunk ass home.”

“But I thought you said I was a cute drunk?” Dean mumbles, feeling a wave of nausea washing over him.

“Well you are, but you’re also a 6 ft 1, 180 pound grown man. And we didn’t take the car.”

Dean frowns. Well, he’s kinda got a point.

“But, what if I promise that next time you get wasted, I’ll take your pain. Deal?”

Cas tilts his head as though he’s thinking about it and Dean nearly thinks that he’s gotten out of this one. But then, “Nope.”

And then another wave of nausea hits Dean and before he knows it, his head is back down in the toilet bowl.

\---

“You excited?” Dean asks, looking across to wear Cas is sitting in the passenger seat.

“Of course. I don’t remember the last time we had a whole week to ourselves, let alone at the cabin.” Cas says, reaching across to intertwine his hand with Dean’s free one. Dean smiles, bringing Cas’ hand up to his lips, whilst still keeping his eyes on the road.

“Yeah, me neither.” Dean mutters, relaxing back into his seat.

His mind drifts to all of the long ago memories he has of their time at the cabin. The way the morning light shines through the curtains, making Cas look like he truly is an angel. The way the moonlight would reflect off the lake around Dean as he holds Cas in his arms. Everything so peaceful and quiet. The water lapping at the sand and leaves rustling in the breeze, the only things to be heard outside of Cas’ beautiful moans and whimpers as they make love.

It’s like something out of a dream. Something that Dean never thought would happen to him. But it’s not a dream. It’s as real as the warmth of Cas’ palm against his own.

Dean looks across again at Cas who gazes back, a small smile at the corner of his lips. And suddenly there’s a bright light coming from outside of the window and Dean sort of thinks that it makes Cas look like he’s wearing a halo but before he can think anymore a large crashing sound pierces his ear and he’s being thrown sideways, his head crashing against the window.

The last thing he can remember is the warmth of Cas’ hand, leaving his own.

\---

Dean’s eyes fly open. There’s a throbbing pain inside his skull and a sharp sting in his arm. That’s when he hears the erratic breathing beside him.

Cas.

He whips his head around, causing it to only throb more. But then he sees it. His husband, lying on the ceiling - now the floor - of the car, his eyes wide and scared.

Dean quickly scrambles upright, dragging himself over to Cas and finally noticing the amount of glass that is plastered into Cas’ side and the dark red liquid pooling beside him.

“Dean, I - ” Cas’ voice is raspy and quiet, his words cut off by a cough that spits out blood, “Dean, I love you. Please remember tha - ”

“No, no, no. Don’t you dare say that to me, Cas! Don’t you fucking dare! We are getting out of this, okay?” Dean says, his eyes starting to sting. “Now c’mon,” Dean continues, reaching to take one of Cas’ hands that is holding onto his side, “give some to me. My injuries aren’t that bad, so, c’mon, give some to me.”

Dean closes his eyes and clutches Cas’ hand tightly but doesn’t feel anything.  
He opens his eyes back up to see Cas with a sad look in his eyes. Dean’s tears start to fall and so do Cas’.

“No, Cas, please. Please, give some to me. Cas, please - ”

“I can’t, Dean. It’s too much. It’s going to kill both of us. Please, Dean. I love you. Please just - ”

“No, Cas. You have to give some to me. I - ” Dean chokes on his own tears, his heart feels like it’s being ripped out of his chest. Dean moves his other hand up to caress Cas’ face and leans over, his face just inches from his husband’s.

“Cas, please listen to me. I - I love you. I love you so fucking much.” Dean’s voice breaks, his tears dripping down onto Cas’ face and mixing with Cas’ own. “But you need to trust me, okay? Please, Cas. I can’t lose you. I just can’t. So, please, trust me. Please, Castiel. I love you.” Dean whispers against Cas’ lips.

The pain in Cas’ eyes is nearly too much to bear. And just when Dean thinks he’s lost him, Cas’ hand tightens around Dean’s own and the other comes up to pull their foreheads together.

“I love you, Dean.”

And then there’s a searing pain in Dean’s side and the world fades to darkness.

\---

The day is still. No breeze. No sound. Dean sits on the grass and the grave in front of him seems bigger than it is. Dean doesn’t say anything. He just sits and lets his mind be still.

“I thought I’d find you here.” a voice says from behind him, snapping Dean out of his daze.

He doesn’t turn around though. He just bows his head down and plays with the grass in front of him.

“How many times do I have to tell you that it wasn’t your fault?”

Dean still doesn’t reply.

Cas sighs, sitting down in between Dean and the grave. He puts a finger under Dean’s chin and lifts it until their eyes meet.

“Dean, this wasn’t your fault. You did nothing wrong. The woman who survived even said it was her soulmates fault. That he ran a light and wasn’t watching where he was going. He ran into us, Dean. Not the other way round.”

Dean looks away.

“Why do you do this to yourself?” Cas asks, craning his head to try and catch Dean’s gaze again.

“It’s not about that.” Dean huffs, finally looking up to see the confusion that’s painted over Cas’ face.

“Then what is it about?” Cas asks, quietly. Dean sighs, his eye’s flicking back and forth between Cas’ and the man’s grave.

“Did you know that - that the woman who survived, when she got hit, she didn’t wake up until after her soulmate was already dead. So he couldn’t transfer his wounds in time.” Cas’ eyes glance down a soft, sad look washing over his face.  
“I mean, what if I didn’t wake up in time? What if I woke up and you were - ”

“Dean.” Cas says, his hands grabbing either side of Dean’s face. His blues eyes shine with so many different emotions, that Dean feels like he could get lost in them. “But you did. You woke up…and you saved me.“

Dean lets out a shaky breath, his own hands coming up to pull Cas’ forehead towards his own.

“You know, sometimes I wish I could take away the pain that lives inside of you.” Cas whispers, his breath warm against Dean’s lips.

Despite everything, the corners of Dean’s mouth lift into a small smile.

“But you do.” Dean whispers back. And then Cas smiles and a single tear slips down his cheek. Dean gently brushes it away, his eyes never leaving the blue ones in front of him. “You make me so happy. You make my life worth living. And I’m so glad that I didn’t lose you.”

Dean’s own tears slide over the smile on his lips. “I love you, Cas.”

“I love you too, Dean. Now let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://angvlicmish.tumblr.com/)


End file.
